Adventure Show 2: Murderers of Aaa
by Wittedkarma
Summary: sequel to A.S. When Finn, Mordecai, Jake, and Rigby they get sent to Aaa, sperated and are blamed for many massacres. Can they clean their names and find each other? Can they work with the heroes who wants them died? Can they stop a evil force from destorying Aaa? And what is Nightmare and who does he work for? find out in Murders of Aaa.
1. Fun with Portals

**Murders of Aaa**

**Chapter 1: Fun with Portals**

"Rigby, wake up on time for once," said Mordecai, "Today is a very busy day for us."

"I'm up. So what is so important about today anyways, Mordecai?" asked Rigby as Finn walked into the door with his adventure bag on him.

"Today is the six month since we stop the Lich from conquering Ooo. I'm going to the Fire Kingdom. Mordecai is going to teach Marceline how to use a bow and arrows. Jake is going to help set up the party we are having in the candy kingdom. And you haven't decide yet Rigby," said Finn as he took the demon blood sword that was hanging in the room.

"I'm just stay home and go to the party with BMO. I really got nothing to do today," said Rigby as he got towards the kitchen.

"Dude, I can't wait to go shoot arrows with my girlfriend. Hold up a second, Rigby is the only one in this house who does not have a girlfriend," said Mordecai and started to laugh.

"Would you shut up? I just have not found anyone that I like," said Rigby as he pinched Mordecai's robot leg, hurting himself.

"Hey, I and Flame Princess are not dating. We are just to friends who like each other very much," said Finn as he started to call for his brother.

"Finn, bro, you two is dating ever since we defeated the Lich," said Jake as Finn went down the ladder.

"We are not dating! We are just two very good friends!" yelled Finn as he open up the front door.

"Hey Finn, when did we order a portal," ask Jake when he got closer to Finn.

"Dude, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" asked Mordecai as he and Rigby got closer to the door, "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" yelled Rigby as he jumped through the portal.

"Rigby wait up for us," said Jake as he jumped through the portal to catch up with Rigby.

"Mordecai, are you sure we want to do this? We need to get ready for our plans and go to the party," said Finn because he did not want to miss his plans with Flame Princess.

"It will be fine. We jump through, see what is on the other side, and jump back to our house," said Mordecai as he jumped through the mysterious portal, to see what was there.

"Fine by me. Lets get it over," said Finn as he jumped into the portal to catch up with his friends.

**2 Days Ago**

"So this is Aaa version of Lumpy Space. It is a shame I can not see Ooo's Lumpy Space," said a why wolf in a lab coat walking around town without being seen. "This place is so boring looking; I wonder why people would stay here." He went to the busiest place in town and sat down. "It is a time for this place to get a little bit more active now." He rose up his hands and four shadowy creatures came up, out of the ground. One look like a human; the next one look like a raccoon; the one after that look like a dog; and the last one look like a bird. "Go my creatures and make sure the no one survives."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Fionna and Cake

**Chapter 2: Fionna and Cake**

**1 Day Ago**

"So Fionna, I known that you been thinking why you have so many boy friends but no boyfriend," said Cake the cat as she stretch across the room to go listen to music with BMA.

"I just have not yet found the guy I have been looking for. Sure Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee are great guys to hang out with and all, but they are not just my type. Lumpy Space Prince freaks me out; and Ghost Prince is a ghost so we will never hold hands or kiss. I like Wild berry Prince because his pies and meatloaves are amazing. Moon is a pity strong guy, but he has not been around Aaa and can be scared by a snail," said Fionna as she put on her bag and grab her ruby sword that Gumball give to her for her birthday.

"Well that is great to known about your personally life Fionna, and I am glad that you can share it only with me," said Cake as she open up the door, "Oh yeah, Gumball has sent us a letter to tell us to go to his kingdom today."

"What is it about? What party, experiment went wrong, or new batch of food is he going to make us he eat?" said Fionna remembering all the letters they got from him turned out to be dumb, or someone evil was attacking.

"It did not say. He wrote that he sent letters all for Aaa to talk about something very terrible that happened yesterday," said cake as they started to head towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Lets hope that this news will not be awful and no one was hurt," said Fionna, "I just do not want to hear anything bad today."

**In a private room of the Ice Kingdom**

"Oh no, look like you won't be leaving this room today Prince Gumball. After what my friend here did to Lumpy Space, this land will not stand a full strike force," said the Ice Queen as she threw Prince Gumball into the dungeon.

"You won't get all way with this Ice Queen. Fionna and cake will be able to stop you from taking over Aaa," said Prince Gumball. Then a dark matter creature wearing a lab coat took Prince Gumball by the neck and slams him against the wall.

"You stupid, weak, gay acting candy prince. Why not your smart brains of yours can can not figure out that we are not going to conquer Aaa. We want to destroy this land and let no one survive our wrath," said the dark matter creature.

"Ice Queen, why would you destroy everything and everyone with this villain?" asked Prince Gumball as he got up from the ground.

"Easy question to answer; so our powerful master can come back and stop life on the four worlds can come to an end," said Ice Queen as she and her partner left the room. "So what is our plan second in command?"

"I will shape shift my self into Prince Gumball and continue letting my clones attack other kingdoms so they would be no army to stop us," said the dark matter.

"Make sure you watch out for Peppermint Lady, she has the ability to see your true form," said Ice Queen as she open up the window for her partner.

"She is a weak fool and Peppermint Butler is the stronger one for those two. I can not been see since I do not come from this world," said the dark matter and he turned into Prince Gumball, "How do I look? Damn, this body makes me feel like a runt."

"You look great. Your voice sounds the same as Prince Gumball, but your standing needs to be change a bit. Well I am sure no one will figure out that you are not Prince Gumball, but that would most likely be after the invasion," said Ice Queen as she gave the dark matter a kiss.

"Well the four heroes that stop the Lich will be using the portal I left at their door step will be active tomorrow. They all have a certain location to go to. Good bye for now and what ever you do, do not kill Prince Gumball, I still need him for later," said the dark matter and he left the room.

**In the Candy Kingdom main hallway**

Fionna and Cake were the last ones to arrive. Marshall Lee, Lumpy Space Prince, a servant from the fire kingdom, Wild berry Prince, Bush Trunks, and many other friends were in the room. Even the mighty Moon was in the room to hear the news.

"Hello everyone, I got some very bad news about Lumpy Space. Yesterday a bird, a raccoon, a dog, and a human went into Lumpy Space and there was a massacre. Everyone in there died, and the portals are destroyed," said Prince Gumball in his royalty outfit, and everyone was yelling about the news, saying it was faked.

"No one destroys my home and gets always with it," said Lumpy Space Prince with tears in his eyes, and left the room.

"I can not believe this is happening. Cake, we need to find out what has happen to our friends and how to stop them from killing anyone else," said Fionna as she went into a quite room to think about what has happen.

"Fionna, sweetheart, a human has help in this crime. You are not alone in this world, and you need to kill this human to stop him from killing anyone else," said Cake as Marshall Lee came into the room.

"Well, I like your plan Cake, but we need to do this tomorrow. We need to have a plan of what we need to do to stop them from anything else," said Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball went into the room.

"There you guys are, if you want to stop them from killing anyone else we need to find out what their plans are, and if they are working with anyone in Aaa," said Prince Gumball, "You need to go home and rest up. We do not know how powerful they are, and we need to beat them."

"You know, Prince Gumball is right, we need to go home," said Marshall Lee and he left the room. Then everyone left the castle and went back to their homes, leaving Prince Gumball alone.

"Ha ha ha, send one of them to Fionna and Cake tree house; send another to Marshall Lee's cave; send one to the fire kingdom; and send one to me so I can have a prisoner to help make my plans smoother," said Prince Gumball as he went to his room and took out his communicator out of his lab coat.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Mordecai I

**Mordecai I**

**10 minutes after the portal**

"Where am I?" asked Mordecai as he got up off the ground where he past out. He was underneath a cave entrance and saw a house in the middle of the cave. He started to walk towards the house to ask where he was. "All I can remember is that I wanted to go to Marceline's house and here I am." He went to the front door and knock to see if anyone was home to help him with his problem. A male vampire opens up the door and took out a bass ax and was ready to attack.

"A murder here, at my house. I give you three seconds to leave or I will kill you," said the vampire as he went to his front lawn, "I do not know who you are, I truly do not care, and you will pay for what you did to Lumpy Space."

"Murder? I have not been to Lumpy Space for months, so how can you blame a murder on me?" asked Mordecai as he took out his bow just incase the vampire attack him first. He remembered that he left his ivory sword back home and the ax is stronger than his bow.

"Lies, all you can say are lies. I will not let you kill me or my friends you son of a bitch," said the vampire and begin to fight Mordecai. His ax was overpowering Mordecai's bow, but Mordecai took out an arrow and stick it in his leg and shocked him. The vampire got up fast and the pain was not affecting him like everyone else who has been hit by one of the arrows. The vampire hit Mordecai's bow out of his hands and Mordecai dodged his attacks and leap for his bow.

"You know what, some days you do not want to leave your sword at home," said Mordecai as both of the weapons hit and sparks flew to the air. They were evenly matched, but Mordecai had more military training then the vampire.

"You want me to believe you did not help with the massacre that has happen in Aaa," said the vampire and hit Mordecai's feet, making him fall. Mordecai took out his a special bow he made on one of his adventures. He stuck it in the ground and a giant blight light came out of the arrow. "I can not see; what magic is this you are using?"

"Damn, my arrows are the only object that can help me in this battle. How do you like my bow across your head, you undead bitch," said Mordecai as he hit the vampire with his bow. The vampire flew back to get out of the reach of Mordecai's bow. Then he turned into a giant bat and began to hit Mordecai with his hands.

"My friends will be glad to know that the murders are weak, and killing them should be a piece of cake," said the vampires and then pick up Mordecai with his left hand. Mordecai was not going to lose this battle, and took out a poison arrow and stab it in the left thumb. "What the fuck is your problem with dying?"

"Why should I die for someone else crime; I been at home and at the Candy Kingdom. How could I kill anyone if I been with my girlfriend?" asked Mordecai as he slid out of the vampire's hand.

"Why should I believe you? We are just strangers and the last blue jay in the world died hundreds of years ago. Look, if it was up to me, I would just run away fro me, my friends and everyone who lives in Aaa," said the vampire as he changed back to a humanoid. He got into a battle stance and was prepared to attack him.

"Aaa? This is Ooo, what the fucking hell is Aaa?" asked Mordecai as he charged towards the vampire with an arrow in one hand and the bow in the other hand. He used his robot leg to kick him in the balls, and the vampire cried in pain.

"This is the Land of Aaa. You seemed confusion, let me tell you where you are," said the vampire as he got off the ground. Mordecai got closer to hear the news, and then got hit in the head with the smooth side of the ax. "You are weak; you need to learn more about this place before you tried to kill me you bitch."

"You still do not understand. My girlfriend, Marceline, told me that vampires were extinct, except for her," said Mordecai as he took out a paralyzing arrow and shot it at the vampire. The vampire was screaming in pain, and could not move from the spot he was at. Then Mordecai took out his bow and knock him out and warp him up with a rope that was inside the house.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Jake I

**Jake 1**

**7 minutes after the Portal Jump**

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert," were coming out of the loud speakers all over the Candy Kingdom waking up an unconscious Jake. Jake got up and realized that he has some how made it to the Candy Kingdom.

"How did I make it to the Candy Kingdom? That's right, I went through the portal, and it must of send me were I need to be. Intruder; I think I should go and help them fight," said Jake as he headed towards the entrance of the Candy Kingdom. As he was waking around the kingdom, everyone was slamming their doors and locking them. He saw someone who looks exactly like one of his friends. "Hey Cinnamon Bun, what are the civilians doing?" asked Jake as he charged towards Cinnamon Bun. He turned a corner and saw Banana Guards chasing towards him. "Hey guards, where do you want me to help you at?" asked Jake and then was surrounded by Banana Guards.

"We have you outnumber! You try to escape or do any trickery we will kill you!" said the captain of the Banana Guards. All the guards were ready to attack him if he tried anything funny.

"What is going on here? Just last week I help stop a three headed dragon from destroying this place and now you want me died," said Jake as he saw more Banana Guards were surrounding him. "Let me talk to Princess Bubblegum, I am sure that she can clear up our little confusion."

"Princess Bubblegum, we never had a Princess Bubblegum rule this kingdom, ever from the beginning of time. Men, I think we need to shock him into an unconscious state and give him to Prince Gumball. He will love to hear this guy's story," said the captain and the Banana Guards charged towards Jake.

"Well, looks like I am in a pot full of trouble today. Good Bye, so long, and I will be on my way out of this kingdom," said Jake and stretched to a roof to run away from the guards. Jake has finally became part of his dream job he wanted to be, a Swat cop, but he was on the wrong side. He decease his size and sat down on a different roof, looking at the guards. "This is so great, I can not fight the guards, and to them Princess Bubblegum is not the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. I am sure that Lemongrab is the one behind this, but why would he do this?" Jake asked him self as he turned himself to look like a yellow peppermint. He then walked down the roof and walked towards the guards to see if his disguise was working.

"Excuse me sir, but we need you to go to your home right now," said a Banana Guard and started to push him away.

"I am homeless, and what is the problem officer?" asked Jake to learn information about the crime he has been blamed for.

"You see sir, a murderer has came to the Candy Kingdom, and I am not sure that he is targeting the prince or everyone in the Candy Kingdom," said the Banana Guard as he called for another guard to take the hobo to a safe location.

"So you do not have a home. I thought everyone who lived here had a home. Poor, poor man, you should stay at the Candy Kingdom Palace" said the Banana Guard who was taking Jake to a safe location.

"I am just the only candy person who is. You see a thief took all my money and I could not pay for my taxes and the bank took my house," said Jake lying to the Banana Guard.

"I am sure that Prince Gumball will take care of you in his castle. You see, he is a very nice man and he would take call for all his people and animals. He is probably the nicest guy in the world," said the Banana Guard as he took Jake closer to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey what is your name? I seen you guys all over this kingdom and never asked for your names. I like to thank the people who help me," said Jake as he started to walk up the stairs of the castle.

"My name is Garrett Hoo," said the Banana Guard and he felled to the ground and there were draggers on his back. Then a shadowy creature that look like Jake appeared and charged towards Jake. Jake tried to dodge but the shadow Jake went behind him and knock out the real Jake.

"We need guards here. A murderer that took part of the Lumpy Space Massacre just killed a Banana Guard and is unconscious. You take him to the dungeon and you, go tell Prince Gumball take we captured on of the murderers," said the captain of the guards.

**End of Chapter 4**

"Things are going by plan. Now that I have Jake in the dungeon and no one has even notice that I took the real Prince Gumball, everything should go by smoother. Step 1 has begun," said Prince Gumball and started to laugh.


	5. Finn I

**Finn I**

**12 minutes after Portal Jump**

"Why do I smell something burning?" asked Finn as he started to open up his eyes after jumping through the portal. He was not at full consciences and did not know where in Ooo he was. As he got up he saw a kingdom on fire and realized where he was at. "How did I get to the Fire Kingdom? I was with my bros and I end up here. Well I should go met up with Flame Princess." Finn headed towards the Fire Kingdom and used the flame shield spell Flambo thought him so he can go into the Fire Kingdom when ever he wanted to and see Flame Princess. Finn was near the grand doors and saw flambits creatures with their colors inverse and fire wolves running through the gates. At the door was two Flame Guards.

"A human here, he got here sooner than the queen suspected," said one of the Fire Guards in the fire people language.

"Well with these new plans for us to work them, we need to keep a watch on everyone one who is a visitor," said the other Flame Guard.

"Hello guards, my name is Finn and I need to see your ruler," said Finn staring into the Fire Guards' eyes.

"You are welcome here, stay as long as you like. Our leader needs to talk to you," said one of the Fire Guards.

"Thank you guards; I will not be staying here for long," said Finn as they open up the door and he walked in. He saw many of the civilians, flambits running around the palace floor, but two things did not seem right to him.

"Welcome human, captain of the Partner army, I welcome you to the Fire Kingdom. You may call me flame Queen," said the fire person who was in the throne seat. She started pointing to a lamp, "In here is my son, Flame Prince."

"What the Glob is going on here!" yelled Finn as he started going a bit insane.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought. You felled out the sky and hit your head. You help commit a massacre and created fear into the lives of civilians in Aaa," said the Flame Queen as she started to release the cage of the lamp.

"Aaa? Ok Flame Princess did Jake, Mordecai and Rigby made you do this to prank me. It is not funny and it is getting annoying," said Finn looking a bit piss.

"What are you talking about? I have not been called Flame Princess since I killed my father and took his throne for power. I should test you by fighting my son; Flame Prince you will must likely will not survive, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make," said Flame Queen.

"Mom, I do not want to fight this human. And he might do not what to fight and kill me. We can test him on some one else," said Flame Prince.

"This is getting annoying, I am just going to leave," said Finn as he was heading towards the door.

"I do not care of what you want son. Human please do not leave us, your master told me you will create an alliance between us," said Flame Queen.

"What master are you talking about? I work alone, and if I did, why would he leave me alone to talk with you," said Finn and turned around to talk to Flame Queen.

"Your master is the Ice Queen. She said that you will kill my son and we will all work together to conquer Aaa," said Flame Queen.

"Ice Queen? There is only an Ice King and he has an alliance with me and is in my team," said Finn taking out his demon blood sword.

"Mother, I think he needs to learn about this land. He seems a little bit confused and is piss," said Flame Prince. He got closer to Finn and whisper to him, "You are not from here and you are sure not a murderer that part take in the Lumpy Space Massacre."

"No, I am a hero from Ooo. And can you please tell me what is going on," whisper Finn.

"Stranger, we need you to get out of here soon. My mom may send in the guards to kill you," said Flame Prince.

"Do not worry, I am coming up with an escape plan that will mostly likely will not failed," said Finn as he headed towards the grand door. Fire Guards where blocking him, but he cut through them and leaving them on the ground injured.

"Human, what the Glob are you doing!" yelled Flame Queen as Finn slammed up the doors.

"Getting the Grob out of here! Come on Flame Prince, I need you to help me" said Finn when he saw a whole army outside the hallways. The army was filled with fire soldiers ready to attack.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Rigby I

**Rigby I**

**13 minutes after Portal Jump**

"Where am I?" Rigby asked himself as he got up off the ground. He turned his head around and found that he only got teleported five feet. "That is just great, I get teleported five feet away from the tree and everyone else left me here." He walked towards the door and opens it up. He went into the kitchen and started to cook some eggs, than a stranger with a white bunny hat came into the kitchen.

"Who the Grod are you?" said the human.

"This is not great, Finn jumped through the portal and turned into a girl," said Rigby and started to laugh.

"My name is not Finn, it is Fionna, and why are you in my home," said Fionna as she got out her ruby sword.

"Your tree house, I leave her too Finn. I know you would love to prank me after I prank you, but I know it is you," said Rigby and continued cooking his eggs.

"I never met you in my life. Cake! We have a stranger who is cooking some of our eggs," said Fionna and Cake came to the kitchen.

"Hey, do not you dare to eat our eggs!" yelled Cake.

"Get, Jake is helping you prank me. As long as Mordecai is not helping you, I will go along with this," said Rigby and got a plate and fork to eat his eggs.

"Hey Fionna, did not Gumball say one of the murderers was a raccoon, and raccoons have not been around Aaa for years," said Cake.

"You right Cake, he is a raccoon and he might be connected to the massacre," said Fionna as they got closer to Rigby.

"Would you may to back up? I do not care if you try to prank me Finn, but why are you talking about nonsense about me killing people?" Rigby asked them.

"A massacre has happen at Lumpy Space and one was a raccoon," said Cake.

"A raccoon? I thought I was the last raccoon in Ooo," said Rigby as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Ooo, this land is called Aaa. Why would you call it Ooo?" asked Fionna.

"Because that is where I am from," said Rigby, telling a part of the truth.

"But how did you end up here, and when do you come here?" asked Cake.

"There was a portal in front of mine and my friends' tree house and we jumped through here. I went through the portal a couple of minutes ago. I am still wondering where my friends went," said Rigby.

"Poor guy, you lost your friends and do not know where you are. I would help you solve this problem, but you got to tell me what your friends were going to do," said Fionna.

"Fionna, I need to talk to you alone," said Cake and went to a different room, "Fionna, honey, do you think it is a good idea top help this stranger. All we know is that he is a murderer and wants us to come with him and betray us."

"Cake, do you see his face, he is scared and just wants to get back home with his friends," said Fionna.

"Okay Fionna, but if he betrayed us, I will kill him," said Cake.

"Hey raccoon dude, when will help you, but we need you to promise us that you will not betray us," said Fionna and she put away her sword.

"Thanks, I will tell you anything that I know that you want to answer," said Rigby as he secretly deactivates his gauntlets.

"Who are your friends, and where did they want to go today?" asked Cake, jumping to get more information faster.

"Let me see here; my friends are Finn the human, Jake the dog, Mordecai the blue jay, Flame Princess, Ice King, and Marceline the Vampire Queen," said Rigby giving them some answers until Fionna interrupt him.

"What a second, those are the four creatures that committed the massacre," said Fiona, "and you met a human."

"But we are heroes; we stopped a super villain named The Lich. Why should we commit a massacre and let people have fear in us?" asked Rigby.

"I think some one is trying to frame you guys," said Cake, "There is no Ice King, but there is an Ice Queen."

"Great, now I would get to know Ice King as a female," said Rigby and thought how creepy it will be.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen, there is only Marshall Lee the Vampire Prince," said Fionna.

"And a Flame Princess; but there is a Flame Queen, and a there been rumors saying there is a Flame Prince," said Cake, "Can you please continue answering the questions."

"Finn was going to spend time with Flame Princess, since they are going out. Jake was heading towards the Candy Kingdom to help set up the party. And Mordecai wanted to go see his girlfriend, Marceline," said Rigby and he, for the first time in his life, answer all the questions without telling a lie.

"Hmm, I think we should head towards the Fire Kingdom and find Finn first. I always wanted to meet another human," said Fionna.

"Then we know where we are going then," said Cake.

"What time is it?" asked Rigby.

"It is 8:27, why did you want to know?" asked Fionna.

"Not the actual time, ladies. It's Adventure Time!" yelled Rigby as he jumped out of the window and used his gauntlets to land on the ground gently.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Jake II

**Jake II**

**90 minutes after Portal Jump**

"Prince Gumball, here is the prisoner who want to talk alone with," said the captain of the guards, and two of the guards brought in Jake, and his hands were tied together.

"Take you, guards. I want everyone in this room to leave now," said Prince Gumball and everyone followed his command and left the room. Prince Gumball took a barrel of water and threw it at Jake.

"No! I can not believe I saw the guard died and I could not save," said Jake and looked up at Prince Gumball.

"You know I been planning this for a long time, Mister Jake," said Prince Gumball as he got closer to Jake.

"How do you know my name? And why do you have me tied up?" asked Jake.

"Because you have committed a massacre and I do not want you to go around killing my play toys," said Prince Gumball.

"Your play toys?" Jake asked in a very confused voice.

"Yes, my play toys are my civilians. I been planning this since the day you and your friends have defeated The Lich," said Prince Gumball.

"How the Gob do you know about The Lich and how do you know my name?" asked Jake.

"Because I was there when The Lich was about to fight you guys," said Prince Gumball, "Your friends who helped you are Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Flame Princess, Ice King and Marceline."

"How do you know some much about me, when I do not know who you are?" Jake asked Prince Gumball.

"I am Prince Gumball, ruler of this damn Candy Kingdom," said Prince Gumball and turned into his dark matter form.

"You are not a prince," said Jake, hoping he said something true.

"You dumb dog, of course I am not that weakling Prince Gumball. I have the power to transform and I have their memory if I just look at them," said the Dark Matter.

"Oh no, you can not be him. He was a why wolf and not a creature like you," said Jake.

"I can tell you my plan, since all the guards are actually clones. And by the way, that was not my true form and this is not either," said The Dark Matter.

"Nightmare, me and my friends can stop you from destroying this place!" yelled Jake.

"I blame that massacre on your friends, so that this land will be after your heads. My next step was to 'take care' Prince Gumball and lock him up in a dungeon. Last was to let you guys jump through the portal and get killed here," said Nightmare.

"But why would you do this," said Jake as he was trying to untie himself and get free from his might.

"Mister Jake, you may escape, but I will tell everyone that you tried to kill me," said Nightmare. "I want everyone to die."

"So there is no way for me to get out of here with out being caught or being chased after," said Jake and stop trying to free him self.

"Mister Jake, your friends may be great and powerful, but they can not achieve anything without killing people on their side.

"I will not let you get always with this1" yelled Jake and he saw Nightmare grab a microphone. "Oh this is just great; I can not get out of here and now there is going to be a villain song."

**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**

**And the Nightmare I had was as bad as can be**

**It scared me out of my wits**

**A corpse falling to bits!**

**Then I opened my eyes**

**And the Nightmare was … me!**

"Okay, I guess that you are having a little flash back of yourself," said Jake.

**I was the most mystical man in the entire Universe**

**When the Gods betrayed me they made a mistake!**

**My curse made each of them pay**

**But two little gods got away!**

**One was bad,**

**The creator awake!**

"Gods, you met gods!" yelled Jake.

**In the dark of the night evil will destroyed the universe**

**In the dark of the night just before dawn!**

"You want to destroy this world, we will not let you1" yelled Jake and was trying to escape.

**Revenge will be sweet**

**When the creator is complete!**

"What creator are you talking about?" Jake asked him, but he was still singing.

**In the dark of the Night**

**He'll be back**

**I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!**

**I can feel that he is almost ready to return!**

**As the pieces fall into place**

**I'll see them walk onto this place**

**Glob Grob Grod Gob, your grace, farewell!**

"You mean there is some worst than The Lich?" said Jake.

**In the dark of the night terror will strike them!**

**Terror's the least I can do!**

**In the dark of the night evil will brew.**

**Soon they will feel that their Nightmares are real.**

**In the dark of the night**

**He'll be ready!**

**In the dark of the night**

**Evil will find them**

**Find them!**

**In the dark of the night terror comes true.**

**Doom them!**

"Doom who?" Jake asked hoping that he can stop him from singing.

**Dear Jake, here's a sign**

**It's the end of the line!**

**In the dark of the night…**

**In the dark of the night…**

**In the dark of the night…**

"Just got to get out of here and warn my friends," said Jake and got free.

**Come my minions**

**Rise for your master,**

**Let your evil shine!**

**Find her now,**

**Yes, fly ever faster.**

Jake saw a hologram that was letting dark creatures into Aaa and all went into caves wanting for tonight.

**In the dark of the night…**

**In the dark of the night…**

**In the dark of the night…**

**They'll be gone!**

"Go warn your friends Jake. I am letting you free," said Nightmare and turned back into Prince Gumball.

"We will stop your invasion Nightmare! You have my word," said Jake and started to head towards a window to leave.

"Jake, we are playing a game of cats and four mice now. If any of the soldiers here catch you or your friends, they we be killed!" yelled Prince Gumball.

"Do not worry, Nightmare, we will stop this," said Jake and left trough the window.

"Yes he is leaving. Partner you can come out now," said Prince Gumball.

"Nightmare, should I start to activate step 5?" asked the Ice Queen.

"Step 5 all ready has begun," said Prince Gumball as he sat down in his throne, "Start step 6."

"Step 6, and what would that be?" asked the Ice Queen.

"Let the soldiers hunt our pawn pieces and kill any civilians they met on their journey," said Prince Gumball and turned on a CD player.

"Okay, as you command my partner," said the Ice Queen.

**End of Chapter 7**

**I want to kill everybody in the world!**

** e, oh…**

**I want to eat your heart!**

**I want to kill everybody in the world!**

** e, oh…**

**I want to eat your heart!**

**I want to kill everybody in the world!**

**I want to kill**

**I want to kill everybody in the world!**

** E, oh…**

**I want to eat your, want to eat your**

**I want to kill everybody in the world!**

**I want to kill!**

**( Songs: In the Dark of the Night, changed some words, from Anastasia Soundtrack. Kill Everybody from Skrillex.)**


	8. Finn II

**Finn II (back story chapter)**

**45 minutes after Portal Jump**

"Human, you are sure what you are doing?" asked Flame Prince as he created fire balls around his hands.

"Just stay behind me and we can get through these guys. And never ever call me human again, my name is Finn," said Finn and ran towards the soldiers with his demon blood sword in his hands. Finn jumped into a group of Flame Soldiers and stabbed them and hit them to the ground without killing any of them.

"Finn, we can not fight them. We will be blame for the murder and," said Flame Prince, but was interrupted by an outside voice.

"Let them go, and let our partner's men hunt the human and my son," said the outside voice. The soldiers did what the queen commanded and let them go.

"Let's get out of here while we still got the chance," said Finn and ran towards the forest to get to his tree house.

**1 hour after Portal Jump**

"Finn, I think we should tell each other about our selves," said Flame Prince and sat down on a rock.

"Okay Flame Prince. I think I should tell mine back story first," said Finn and sat down underneath a tree.

"Go ahead, I want to know how you came here and why you act like a hero," said Flame Prince, wondering if heroes are on the good side, and he all he wants is peace in the world.

"Well first my adopt parents found me on a leaf, and I was covered with my boom boom. Then I met my brother, Jake, and we became best friends. Then I started to fight monsters and saved princesses. When I was thirteen I defeated a creature named The Lich. A few months later I met my great friend, Flame Princess, and I felled in love," Finn told part of his back story.

"What is love?" asked Flame Prince.

"Love is when you want to be with someone for the rest of your life," said Finn, remembering the first time he and Flame Princess kissed.

"So you felled in love with a creature like me," said Flame Prince thinking how it would be like.

"Then a couple of weeks later I met two great friends, Mordecai and Rigby. We created an army to stop The Lich from conquering Ooo," said Finn, "And that is how my back story of how I came to be me."

"Great, so why are you here for?" asked Flame Prince since he still did not know why Finn came here for.

"I still have not figured that out yet. I think three of my friends are stuck here to," said Finn, "So what is your back story Flame Prince."

"Well, when I was born my mom and dad started to have an argument and they could not stop fighting for a long time. They thought me to hate everyone who was not rich, strong, or popular. They thought me that friends will only give me pain in life and will hate me for what I am," said flame Prince.

"So what ever happen to your dad, Flame Prince?" asked Finn.

"You see, my mom killed him in front of everyone in the kingdom and I was eight when he was killed. She locked me up in a lamp and would not let me out for years," said Flame Prince.

"Wow, Flame Princess had that almost like that, but her mom died when she was born," said Finn and started to cry.

"Finn, why are you crying?" asked Flame Prince.

"Because I promise her that I will see her today and now she will be angry that I did not come, and she would be depress," said Finn.

"Do not worry Finn, I will get you and your friends back where you belong," said Flame Prince.

"Thanks man, I can not let her down and we need to plan where we will go," said Finn.

"Well since we both do not know where places are and all I think we should go to that mountain over there," said Flame Prince and pointed to a mountain filled with snow.

"An Ice Kingdom, I think I can get us to a different location then there. If my guess is right, this place is like Ooo," said Finn.

"So they where are we going then?" asked Flame Prince.

"To Aaa's tree house and see who live there," said Finn and started to walk.

"But what if there is not a tree house," said Flame Prince.

"Well I am sure we can find a tree house here," said Finn.

"But what happens if there is no one living there?" asked Flame Prince.

"Then we just have to find another tree house," said Finn.

"But my mom said that her partner is having a hunt," said Flame Prince.

"Then the hunt is probably me and my friends. And maybe anyone who is helping them," said Finn.

"Then that means I am part of the hunt," said Flame Prince.

"Is the soldiers are after us right now, then we need to find my friends fast, and solve this problem that is going on here," said Finn.

"Where are we finally going to continue our journey or stay here and get captured early in this hunt," said Flame Prince.

"We are going to trick them by going in many different paths to get around this place," said Finn.

"Which way are we heading?" asked Flame Prince.

"Follow me!" yelled Finn and trip over a branch and rolled down a hill.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Rigby II

**Rigby II**

**2 hours after Portal Jump**

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" asked Fionna wondering if the raccoon can find his way towards the fire kingdom.

"Hold up a second, you were following me to get there. I could not get there even when I have directions," said Rigby as he sat down underneath a tree.

"We been walking in a giant circle and you did not fell like telling us in the beginning," said Cake and was growling at Rigby.

"Hey, you guys are the ones who live in Aaa. You must have gone to the fire kingdom once," said Rigby as he got his gauntlet to blow air to make him fly.

"We do not go to the fire kingdom because we will burn alive we go inside," said Fionna and sat down to rest.

"Fi, we can not trust this guy. Remember what Prince Gumball said about the murderers, one is a raccoon. We never had seen a raccoon in Aaa," said Cake and her tail started to react to a noise behind a bush.

"Do you guys here that, I think someone is trying to surprise us," said Rigby and landed on the ground and took out his shadow guns. A small raccoon came out of the brush and was completely black.

"Ahh, it is just a small raccoon. I guess Rigby is not his last of his kind," said Fionna and got close to the raccoon.

"Fi, please do not touch that raccoon. He might be a murderer in the massacre," said Cake and pulled Fionna back.

"Why does he look so familiar? I am sure that we have met before and I can not just say it," said Rigby and tried to remember events that has happen in the past.

"What do you mean he seems familiar Rigby?" asked Fionna.

"Yah, what do you mean?" asked Cake.

"Me and my best friend Mordecai has done a lot before we came to Ooo. We are about 1025 years old," said Rigby.

"1025 years old!" yelled Cake.

"How can you be so old when you look so young?" asked Fionna.

"Oh, we were teleported through time and we are 1000 years ahead. We fought a guy name GBF, met Muscle Dad, fought zombies and almost been fired a lot," said Rigby as he got closer to the raccoon.

"Rigby, you better hurry up and remember why you find this guy familiar," said Cake as she hid behind Fionna.

"Cake, it will be find, we just need to find out who that guy is and we will be safe," said Fionna as she took out her diamond sword.

"Good idea Fionna, take out your sword and scare this little guy," said Rigby as he was trying to find out about this raccoon.

"Hey why don't you just say what his name is," said Cake.

"Good idea Cake, Rigby say some name you know from your past," said Fionna.

"I remember Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Margaret, Death, Techmo," Rigby said and started to cry, "Gary, High-five Ghost, and Eileen."

"And none of them are his name," said Fionna.

"No, all of them are dead. I can not remember anyone else," said Rigby.

"Great, we still do not know anything about this guy," said Cake.

"The only other raccoon I known is my brother Don, but he is way taller and he would have said give me some sugar," said Rigby and the raccoon started to grow into a giant raccoon werewolf.

"Oh my flicking Glob! What the Grob is that thing" said Fionna and Cake at the same time.

"Jinx. If either one of you two talk I get to punch you," said Rigby and got punched by the raccoon.

"So do you remember him know?" asked Fionna.

"Fi, lets get out of here, we are not ready to fight that thing," said Cake and started to run.

"Oh yeah, I remember the time I got jinx by Mordecai and went to the mirror and said my name backwards," said Rigby and tried to catch up with Fionna and Cake.

"Yeah what happen that can trigger you to remember," said Fionna.

"I said Ybgir three times and something like him came out of the mirror," said Rigby.

"Ybgir, that is the strangest name I have heard of since Rigby," said Cake.

"Hey don't you make fun of my name," said Rigby.

"So is there any tips we need to know to fight him," said Fionna.

"Yeah there is only one,' said Rigby, "Run!"

**End of chapter 9**

"Ice Queen why are you helping him," asked Prince Gumball who is still in Nightmare's prison.

"Because we are working for someone who is stronger then anyone in this world," said Ice Queen.

"What is up with "this world"? Is there more than one?" said Prince Gumball.

"Yes there is four worlds, but right know you do not need to worry about that," said Ice Queen.

"Why should I not worry?' asked Prince Gumball.

"Because your friends that you think will save you are having their own problems. We hired a hit man to kill the Flame Prince. A demon to kill your special lady friend Fionna and her cat Cake. A wild beast to kill a certain pest, who knows way too much then he should know. And a drakon kill Marshall Lee and if any of them fail, they will say that you sent them to kill them," said Ice Queen, telling a part if the plain.

"They will be able to stop them. They know that I would never betray them. They will figure it out that you are behind this," said Prince Gumball.

"Do not worry about your precious friends. You will have something worst to worry about honey," said Ice Queen and stab Prince Gumball in the chest with a dragger, but not killing him. "Hope your friends will still help you."

**Sorry it took me so long. I been hanging out with family and friends that I forgot to continue this story. I have been writing a new story too, so I will take turns writing each story.**


	10. Mordecai II

**Mordecai II**

**One and a half hour after Portal Jump.**

"What happen?" asked Marshall Lee as he regains his conscience, but realizes an arrow in front of his face. "You fucking murderer! All those civilians, the king and queen of Lumpy Space! Why would you do such a thing!" yelled Marshall Lee trying to escape the chair he was tied to.

"Murdering? You have the wrong man. I protect this place from an evil army, and beaten their leader. I won't commit a crime in my life!" yelled Mordecai as he started to untie his prisoner. "To prove I didn't kill anyone I will let you go." As he was almost finished, Marshall elbowed him in the face.

"Idiot, I can kill you and revenge Lumpy space!" yelled Marshall Lee as he grabbed his act to finish him. He threw Mordecai into a wall and started to kick him. "How do you feel?"

"For the last fucking time, I didn't do anything!" yelled Mordecai as he was thrown again across the room. "Let me have time to explain myself."

"A noble death for a stupid, ugly, murdering bitch? I think I will let it go this one time," said Marshall Lee as he tied up Mordecai to a chair. "Now you will get what it feels like to be tied up. Now explain!"

"I and my crazy friends found a portal in front of our doorstep. So we had a very awful and regretting idea to jump through the portal. I woke up in front of your house and you know the rest," said Mordecai as he tired to grab a arrow head out of his bag.

"And why should I believe you. You are the one to kill all those Lumpy people. Tell me one reason why I should believe you for not being a murderer?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Because I could have killed you any given moment you were passed out. I could have also put you in the light or make you watch the entire Twilight series," said Mordecai, but was really glad he didn't had to put them on.

"You know what, I can kinda believe you. Oh because you didn't put on those movies," said Marshall Lee and untied Mordecai. "Thank you for not putting them on, but where should we start looking for your friends."

"I don't know. One wanted to go to the Candy Kingdom. Another one wanted to go the Fire Kingdom. And one wanted to stay home. I felt like going to my girlfriend's house," said Mordecai.

"What is the name of your girlfriend?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Her name is Marceline the Vampire Queen. Why did you wanted to know?" asked Mordecai.

"She is my cousin. I am the Lord of Vampires. Vampires still around in Aaa. What happened to them?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I and my friends fought vampires in the War for Ooo. We killed them all and thought they were excited. Never would believe that second encounter with a vampire would be her cousin," said Mordecai.

"Well we are the only ones left. What you wanted to make it to tier 15 and have a kid? Was that the next vampire you wanted to see?" asked Marshall.

"Bow chicka bow wow. Yes, I thought that would have been next…" said Mordecai but there was a knock on the door. Marshall Lee opened it and three ninjas walked in.

"Oh, it you guys again. I told you, it wasn't me it was Tucker," said Marshall Lee. The ninjas all stood still in front of him.

"You disobey the orders. You know what will happen next," said the ninja in the middle.

"Who are these guys?" asked Mordecai as he put a hand on an arrow.

"These guys are from the Guild of Assassins. They THINK I have something of theirs." said Marshall Lee.

"You know you have it. Give it to us and you can live," said a ninja.

"I don't have it. I never took it from you guys. I told you that Mannish took the enchiridion. He left and never came back," said Marshall.

"You don't get it. You will be killed soon and Prince Gumball wants it to be soon," said a ninja and they left.

"Who is the Guild of Assassins? I haven't heard of them yet," said Mordecai.

"That's not their real name. It is the League of Assassins. But why does Prince Gumball wants me died! I am going to kill him!" yelled Marshall as he left his house.

"Marshall, it may be a misunderstanding. They may been blackmailing…" Mordecai started to say as a scream cover what he wanted to finish.

"What the fucking hell is that thing!" yelled Marshall Lee as he ran back inside to get his ax.

"That monster is called a drakon. It is like a dragon but with no wings, but super hard to kill. We couldn't kill one of those things. Only Mannish could, but he is dead," said Mordecai.

"What! He is dead!" yelled Marshall. "Where did he put the enchiridion?"

"What is so important about that book?" asked Mordecai.

"It has information about being a hero, and everything the creator made about this world and galaxy. It even has the Great Prophecy," said Marshall.

"Who is the creator?" asked Mordecai.

**Back at the Candy Kingdom**

Nightmare was at his own private room thinking about his past. "I miss you all, and I won't stop till I have my revenge on the gods. Dream, Kur-cox, and Tiriya, I miss you very much. The gods will pay for they done to you." Said Nightmare and started to write about his past. "It all started 260 billion years ago or 10 years before the big bang. Only three forms of life were a lived. Gods, the strongest and most powerful; demigods, the offspring of a god, strong and most created; and God killers, could kill gods and demigods. All three are immortals, and I been all three."

**End of Chapter 10.**


	11. The Arena

**The Arena; Part 1**

"Nightmare! Come here!" yelled the Ice Queen with a giant smile on her face, enjoying the crime she committed. As Nightmare walked through the door, she ran up and was hoping he will have the same reaction that she has.

"You damn idiot! What have you done!" yelled Nightmare watching Prince Gumball bleed out in front of his eyes. "I didn't want him to die, yet. I still needed him for my plans."

"He was gonna die anyways. You even told me that you have Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, and Flame Prince captured. What do you need with him?" asked the Ice Queen with confusion on her face.

"The dog still hasn't been captured. The Gut Grinder has been lacking," said Nightmare as he got closer to Ice Queen. "You know what I do to slackers, traitors, and soldiers that don't follow direction."

"Agh, agh, agh. Why?" asked Ice Queen, with the blades of Nightmare claws inside of her.

"You failed me. Fails of the weak should always end up in death, you know. You were just a captain of my army. I still have Jason, Freddy and Dracula to replace you. By the way, say hi to Flame King, Ash, Mannish and Allan for me will you." Nightmare slashed through her throat, breaking her neck, and leaving blood stains all over the floor and wall. "If you don't see me again, oh well, I won't be dieing any time soon."

**2 months later**

"Mordecai. Mordecai. Wake up, Mordecai," said a very loving voice.

"Margaret, is that you?" said Mordecai, believing that he was back home.

"The kids are at my parents' house. We can do anything we want today," said Margaret.

"What kids?" asked Mordecai.

"What kids, Margaret?! It's me your best pal, Rigby!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai lifted his hand and realized that he was in a dungeon jailed.

"Where are we? And how did we find each other?" asked Mordecai.

"It isn't easy to tell. I was the first one to wake up," said a very familiar voice.

"Finn, who else in her? I can't see very well, all I see is darkness," explained Mordecai.

"It's me, Jake, Rigby and you; the original group that got us into this trouble. Then we got some new friends here too," said Finn.

"Hi, I'm Fionna. I am a human like Finn, and been told a lot about you by Rigby," said a female voice in a corner.

"You already know me asshole," said Marshall Lee.

"I'm Cake the cat. I have the same powers like Jake, but I'm better at it," said a voice coming behind him.

"No your not. I almost died stretching out," said Jake.

"Yeah, you hit your limit. I gone farther and longer than your limit without feeling pain," said Cake.

"Fire. Fire. Fire," coming from a small, quiet voice anyone could barely hear.

"That's Flame Prince. He has been trying to make light but hasn't succeed yet," said Finn as a bright orb rose up through the ground. Inside it was an arena with fighters inside it.

On the ground were two flame prisoners, a knight, and a female wizard. The wizard was on the ground bleeding as a monster came and finishing her, leaving no trace of her left. A flame prisoner had an arrow through his side, exploding two seconds later. The knight was frozen in ice and was crushed into pieces. The last fighter was stab with a dark sword through his break, and splitting him into two. A couple of villains watching Rigby knew right always.

"Garret Bobby Fergerson and GBF Jr. I thought they were died?" said Rigby.

Mordecai recovered his vision and saw many foes he and his friends killed. "The destroyer, Ybgir, Night Owl, The Hammer, Blonds, hotdogs, Death Punch, Deerman," said both Mordecai and Rigby.

"Our next match of the night will be Finn, Rigby, Jake and Mordecai, the cowards who need to die tonight! It will begin in 15 minutes. Don't miss it," said the announcer

"So this is it? The fearless heroes meet their end?" said Rigby and started crying. Everyone around hi started too.

"Fourteen years, I'm so young. I will miss my friends. But I won't go down with out a fight," said Finn.

"I just wanted to thank you guys so much. Being brothers with Finn, marrying Lady, meeting you guys, defeating the Lich, thank you so much. Who cares what will happen out their; we were friends, brothers, sisters, family. We went through so much pain, fear, deaths, we had a great run. I will be with everyone I know," said Jake the Dog.

"You be in my heart," said Jake.

"There's no way out of this dark mess," said Finn.

"We been through a lot, and now where are we?" said Rigby.

"It feels like everyday was a dream," said Fionna.

"It feels so peaceful here," said Cake.

"We been through a lot, and now where are we?" said Rigby.

"We seen so much pain and misery," said Marshall Lee.

"Why can't thing just been the way they used to," said Flame Prince.

"And we been through a lot, and now where are we?" said Rigby.

"I tell you. We may not been the best of pals. We may have been fighting each other than the common foe. Everything happen to us for a reason and I want to know how, why. Is it because we are the only ones who can stop this, or is there something else here we haven't even see yet. I know that as long as we work together, we can accomplish anything. We are the hope of not just this land, but for the world. We can give up, but who will protect them. Our friends, the one will love who will protect them," said Mordecai.

"We been through a lot, and now where are we? And who will protect us from ourselves," said Rigby.

"We will," said everybody.

**End of part 1.**


	12. The Arena part 2

**The Arena part 2**

**Earlier that day**

"Lord Nightmare. Today's the very important day you been waiting for," said a fire person dress in a butler's outfit. He seemed like he didn't like his job, or maybe since there is no joy in his job. Anyways, Nightmare didn't really care about him or his look and decided to get ready for the opening day of the Arena.

"So it's has been 2 months already," said Nightmare and left to go into his council room.

"Hello Lord Nightmare," said everyone in the room, including Dracula, Freddy and Jason.

"Would you like to know today's gladiators?" asked Freddy.

"Uhh, why not?" said Nightmare. He would usually been excited to see prisoners fight to the death against unstoppable monsters, and his honor guard, but not today.

"First we have the group of the peppermint waitress, Moon, the grass ogre, and a few goblins. Then we have two monochromicorns, a few remaining banana guards, and an old prickly vampire. After that we have two flame soldiers, a forest witch, and the knight who lead a rebellion against you. And for the main event, the death of Mordecai, Rigby, Jake and Finn," said Freddy with an eager face after saying the last gladiators.

"That's right after today there will be no more challenges for my army," said Nightmare, hoping that something will ruin this day.

"Sir it is your speech for all of Aaa," said Jason as he got the microphone working and the projectiles too. "You live in three, two one."

"Hello all of Aaa, as I promise you, the new arena is opened for today. But first let's have a moment to show how I change this place for the better. After Prince Gumball furiously killed Ice Queen, I realized that this land will not survive with leaders like him. Ice Queen tried to show me that things needed to change for Aaa to survive, but I tried to help to late. That day I lost a very important friend or mine, I was going to ask her out on a date. I killed Prince Gumball to avenge my friend's death. Fire Kingdom tried to attack me from stopping me from stopping them to conquer Aaa. Lumpy Space Kingdom was lost to murderers, but they tried to stop them from helping Prince Gumball and the Flame Queen. And that's when it hit me, all kingdoms are evil and they needed to been put to rest. We have so many prisoners that we can't support them to live and you, the citizens, the people of this great land wanted this to happen. As of today, anyone who goes against the new government will be put into this pit to fight each other to the death. This is the only way to stop this madness," said Nightmare acting like he cared about want happen to the land or the people. "Come one, come all, to this magical place of humanity."

"And cut. Good job Nightmare," said Dracula as he got the schedule for the rest of today.

"No, I got to talk to my honor guards," said Nightmare and left the room. He walked down to the arena's secret lobby. There he saw his four guards. One was a blue jay, another was a raccoon, one was a dog and the last one was a human, but they were all dark as the darkness of space.

"Sir, we await your command," said the leader of the group. The leader was the human.

"Dark, I need Darkness and Darko to cover the back doors," said Nightmare. Darkness was the small raccoon and Darko was the dog. "I want you and Darken to watch the games with me,"

"Yes sir. Darko, Darkness you heard him go to your positions. Darken come with me," said Dark.

"Yes captain," said the other three in an organized pattern. The guards left to their positions and Nightmare was alone in the lobby.

"Why isn't it working! I killed Ice Queen, Flame Queen, destroyed half of the population and she still isn't leaving my mind!"

"_Nightmare, promise me before I leave, you will take care of our planet, our mutliverses. I know what happened between you, the gods, godkillers and demigods, but promise me you will protect it."_

"_I promise I will protect it with my life."_

"_No I need you to say the words."_

"_I will take care of our planet, our mutliverses."_

"_I love you."_

"_Love Is a word these demigods put into our minds to confuse what we were supposed to do, Nightmare."_

"_I know Fear, but I want to see her again. She was the love of my life."_

"_Dream was good, but was order to be killed by the gods."_

"_What!"_

"_You know two much Nightmare, you need to be punished by death."_

"_No, I will pay for everything that has happened to my friends."_

"_Sure it will. Who will help you?"_

"_Four creations, one plan: Billy, lord of life. Death: lord of creation and death. Abadeer Hudson: lord of souls and demons. Lich: lord of judgment, good, and evil."_

"_Nightmare what is your plan."_

"_Master, it is to destroy the universe."_

"_Very good my commander."_

"What are these thoughts? I never heard these voices, so who are they?" question Nightmare as he went to his thrown room for the gladiators fights to begin.

"Sir, are you alright. I heard you screaming from the lobby," said a man in a dark robe.

"Michael, I'm fine," said Nightmare.

"I know I am new and all, but I still don't see why you wanted me to resurrected those villains. Most of them haven't been on this Earth since a thousand years. So why do we need them?" asked Michael.

"You learn soon enough. It's all part of my plan, now go watch the games," said Nightmare as he got excited for these games.

**2 hours later**

"You seen the mighty Moon fall in this tournament; flame soldiers, a knight, a grass ogre, fans' favorites died. And know, our main event for today, the reason you all came to see: the death of not one, nor two, or three, but all four of the heroes who stand against our great and wonderful ruler. I know I'm, are you?" said Jason. "This battle is between the heroes of Ooo and four of the most fear monsters."

"_Don't make me a promise you can not keep, Nightmare. And trust me, I know your past."_

**End of part 2**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gladiators**

"Welcome citizens of our great empire, we want to thank you for contributing to our cause of chaos. What better way to give back the thanks, and then besides killing the four heroes who can make this all happen. Soon step one can fully happen," said Nightmare announcing to his audience, "sure some of you want to kill them yourself, but we don't want to risk your chance of danger."

_Nightmare! You need to learn the difference between your enemies and your master._

_Don't do it!_

"The defending champions vs. the heroes! This is being record for you to buy to watch over and over," said Nightmare and took his seat.

"Sir, what happens if they win?" asked Dark.

"Then they go against the crowd. Many of them want to get revenge on Mordecai and Rigby. GBF Jr. plan failed to get revenge for his day, but he didn't understand he full power and meaning of revenge. Revenge is justice, everyone must have a reason and is the key of destruction," said Emperor Nightmare.

"In this corner we have the heroes of Ooo," said the announcer.

"Boo! You killed my family! You need to pay!" screamed from the audience.

"And in this corner is the unstoppable team. Lead by the legendary berserker," pronounce the announcer.

"Kill them! They must pay for their crimes!" screamed the audience.

"I never thought I go out let this," said Jake, "I always thought I get to see my pups, marry Lady, and die by eating to much ice cream, or go with the Banana Man into space. My plans always have easier solutions for me."

"Jake, shut up. We can handle this. We have our weapons. Four of us vs. three enemies; me and Mordecai got the berserker and you two got the grunts," said Finn and drew his sword.

"If I don't live through this, tell Marceline I," said Mordecai but was interrupted.

"Stop talkin'! Stage action, words no! Me kill all you! Me king, you wimps!" screamed the berserker and started charging in for Rigby.

"Oh shit!" said Rigby and ran underneath his legs, but was still getting followed.

"I help Rigby, get the other two," said Jake and stretched out his body to make the berserker stabilize.

"You slow me, me stronger you!" screamed the berserker and ripped of Jake and threw him at Rigby. "Me strong!"

Finn was about to help until a soldier came aster him. "Wow, big boy. You could have injured yourself with that," said Finn, "that's my job."

"This is to simple," said Mordecai as he pulled his bow back aiming at the enemy and fired. "What the fuck!" he said because the enemy teleported as the arrow got within the kill zone.

"You can't defeat us; we have survived wave after wave of prisoners. You do, the entire audience will come," said the fighter.

"We killed one after another, and we will do what is necessary. We defeat the Lich's army and we can take you," said Mordecai and fired many different arrows at him, but dodge them all.

Jake and Rigby both couldn't take him on alone, but together they had a small chance. "Why did he go after me," said Rigby and was running around the arena.

"Maybe if you weren't so small. Wait a second, he will be terrified of me," said Jake and grew the size of a dog of 65 time the size of Jake. "He wouldn't come near me to get a cookie." But the berserker took one of his legs and threw him down like a twig.

"You big, me strong. Me win!" said the beast and continually punched Jake in the face.

"Do something with your gauntlets, ouch," said Jake.

"O yeah. Hey big guy, met big chill," said Rigby and froze the berserker, but lasted as long as he came up with the idea.

"Cold no stop me!" yelled the berserker. "Ah!" and ran throws Rigby.

"Oh I know that; it was to get you mad. This is my real power," and giant electric, fiery, and dark magic ball grew in-between his gauntlets. "Fire, electric, and dark magic from my pal Allan would stop you." The berserker and the ball crashed and the berserker went flying towards the audience. The berserker didn't get back up. "It's super effective."

"Dude, I am better skill than you," said the enemy Finn was facing.

"If so, tell me why you have a dragger in your back," Finn said lying, know that the leader was stupid, so just maybe his team is too.

"What?" said the fighter, "Get it off!" He ran around screaming, and Finn took his advantage and sliced him in half. "Mordecai! They are not skilled; it was there leader who killed everybody."

"This one is," said Mordecai and realize that he was only teleporting every couple of feet. "Kill me please. I can't stand with my sins. Do it!"

"Really? This is too easy." and teleported in front of Mordecai. "This is just my day."

"Sure is bitch," he said and stabs the teleported with an arrow. "Trick by a hero."

"Shit," said Nightmare, "Darken finish plan A."

"Fuck yeah! We win!" screamed Rigby.

"For being the best, they were very easy," said Mordecai.

"I went against low villains who were better then them," said Jake.

"This doesn't seem right," said Finn. "Nightmare always has a reason for us to win, or met people. I don't see… argh!" and Finn felled towards the ground with his right arm disconnected.

"Finn!" screamed his friends.

"Flame Princess?" said Finn looking into the air. "Everything is gonna be fine. We are going to see Jake and Lady's puppies." Finn could barely see the sky, "Your just gonna stand here and let me cry. It's alright, cause I love the way you lie." And fainted.


End file.
